


Dream

by MontagueJD



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief, Regret, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontagueJD/pseuds/MontagueJD
Summary: Just a little something I came up with.





	Dream

David watches a girl with bouncing brown curls run across the backyard laughing as her older brother and sister chase her. She is about five or six. When she turned you could see she had blue eyes, the kind you wouldn't forget. Her brown curls frame her face that resemble her mother Julia quite strikingly so. The way they smile and laugh is the same. Ella and Charlie are older now. Ella is a young teenager and turning into quite a beautiful young woman. Charlie is still boylike but he is quickly growing out of that. They both dote in their little sister, she is quite spoiled he's afraid. David feels a hand snake around his waist and breath in his ear ,"Hello, my darling." He turns and he sees Julia a bit older perhaps, she has a few streaks of gray and a few more wrinkles around her eyes. That doesn't make her any less beautiful he thinks, it makes her more so. David leans in to kiss her enjoying the smell of lavender as he gets closer to her. Julia responds to the kiss her hands wandering along his back. David pulls back and smiles at her, "I love you, Julia." But before she has a chance to respond David wakes with a start. His eyes stare at the ceiling. It had all been too real. She was there. He could still feel her touch, see her smile, hear her laughter. He had even dreamed up a daughter that they never had a chance to have. He feels the tears start sliding down his cheeks as he thinks back to the moment she had asked him about to make it their choice. He hadn't even responded to her. He never had a chance to tell her that he wanted the same thing. She had died not knowing if anyone loved her. David turns his face into his pillow sobbing. It's going to be another long night.


End file.
